Warframes
:For the game itself, see WARFRAME. , , and }} The Warframe is an advanced weapons system used exclusively by the Tenno in their missions throughout the Origin System. The Warframes possess regenerative shields, greatly enhanced mobility, and enable the use of an array of supernatural abilities – all of which further augment the Tenno's deadly use of traditional combat arts. Overview Warframes are divided into a collection of diverse models, each of which personifies a great warrior spirit. Players may don the Warframe to gain its prowess with bladed weapons, for instance. Each model of Warframe is moreover highly reconfigurable, meaning players can tailor their choice of Warframe to fit a multitude of playstyles. While certain Warframes excel in a particular situation, none are limited to a singular role and no role demands the use of a singular Warframe. Players customize Warframes via the installation of mods which can upgrade their Warframe Attributes, endow them with additional utilities, and even alter their abilities. Further bonuses can be achieved by equipping add-ons, such as Arcane Helmets or Arcane Enhancements. Each Warframe features four unique and extraordinary activatable powers that allow for a large degree of control over the surrounding environment. Warframes also possess passive abilities – powers that activate on their own accord. These powers allow a Tenno to cast virtually anything, with examples ranging from devastating waves of energy to bullet-nullifying barriers or even mass healing. Warframes greatly augment the physical abilities of a Tenno as well, affecting natural skills like swordsmanship, marksmanship and, most notably, acrobatics. New players start the game by selecting their first Warframe, from the , , or Warframes, and playing through the tutorial. As the player progresses, they may craft or buy other Warframes from the full list of offerings. As of , there are a total of Warframes consisting of both original models and special variants. Only one of these special variants is exclusive to certain groups of players; is a Founders-exclusive. Acquisition Warframes are obtained by two general methods: crafting them with in-game materials at the Foundry or purchasing them fully assembled from the Market. Additionally, obtaining a Warframe requires the use of a storage slot. Players possess a finite number of storage slots, which can be expanded by purchasing additional slots at the Market. Foundry Assembling a Warframe at the Foundry requires the Warframe's main blueprint and three component parts: To construct a Warframe, players must first assemble each of its components. This is performed by expending resources earned throughout the game, including a copy of the part's corresponding blueprint. Component blueprints are generally obtained by completing appropriate Assassination missions, Quests, or Clan Dojo research, though exceptions exist. After collecting and assembling all of the necessary parts, players can purchase the Warframe's main blueprint from the Market with (the game's free-to-play currency) to complete the construction process. Once assembled, a Warframe may be upgraded at any time with the installation of an . Market Warframes can also be purchased fully assembled in the Market with . When acquired in this manner, a Warframe comes pre-installed with an and is provided with a complimentary Warframe storage slot. Storage Players begin the game with two Warframe storage slots and can acquire additional slots from the Market for a nominal fee of 20 each (Players also gain a complimentary slot for any Warframe purchased directly from the Market). Note that a player can acquire without spending real world money by trading with other players. Attributes Attributes are the stats and functionality of Warframes such as Health, Armor, Shields, Energy, and Movement Speed. Each Warframe is made unique with a different combination of these and their powers. Leveling Up Warframes require affinity, conventionally known in other games as experience points (XP), in order to attain higher ranks. Each Warframe levels up separately from other Warframes to a maximum of Rank 30. Note that each of the Warframe's equipped weapons have affinity rankings as well which also increase separately from Warframes. During missions, players are awarded affinity through actions getting such as killing enemies, using abilities, completing objectives or reviving downed allies. With each successive rank, a Warframe gains mod capacity as well as increases to Health, Shields, and Energy capacity, as well as 200 mastery points. Stat boosts received from ranking up are calculated from the base value of the Warframe for each stat, preventing mods from affecting the bonus. During level up, all Warframe stats gain: *+20% Health capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 1 *+20% Shield capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 2 *+5% Energy capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 3 For a total of +200% Health and Shields and +50% Energy capacity at Rank 30. In other words, at Rank 30, Warframes will have 3x their base Health and Shields and 1.5x their base Energy capacity. The only exceptions are , , , and . ;Inaros : *'+15% Health capacity every 3 ranks staring at both Rank 1 and Rank 2' *+5% Energy capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 3 For a total of +300% Health and +50% Energy capacity at Rank 30. ;Nidus : *+20% Health capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 1 *'+10% Armor every 6 ranks starting at Rank 2' *'+3% Ability Strength every 6 ranks starting at Rank 3' *'+10% Energy capacity every 6 ranks starting at Rank 5' *'+2 Health/s Regeneration every 6 ranks starting at Rank 6' For a total of +200% Health, +50% Armor, +15% Ability Strength, +50% Energy capacity, and +10 Health/s Regeneration at Rank 30. ;Garuda : *+20% Health capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 1 *+20% Shield capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 2 *'+12.5% Energy capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 3' For a total of +200% Health, +200% Shield, and +125% Energy capacity at Rank 30. ;Hildryn : *+20% Health capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 1 *'+25% Shield capacity every 3 ranks starting at Rank 2' For a total of +200% Health and +250% Shield at Rank 30. Since , Warframe Abilities unlock and rank up with affinity. Maximum Rank for Abilities is Rank 3. Cosmetics Every Warframe thus far can equip various kinds of alternative equipment or skins. These cosmetic items include Helmets, Idle Animations, and holographic Emblems. Some of these items are available by default, some can either be bought from the Market or found as blueprints via the Cred Offering system. They can all be equipped in the arsenal under Appearance. Release Order Notes The majority of Warframe abilities with duration or changes to the user/enemies will be cancelled if the player falls into a pit. (e.g. , , and ) Trivia * Warframe, from the Orokin literally means "War platform". * The name "Warframes" comes from a 1950s Boeing (Company) WWII research project equipping WWII soldiers with exoskeletons, as mentioned by Steve Sinclair during Devstream #1.Origins of the word "Warframes" ** Such a project did not actually exist and never saw development or research with Boeing , which never developed significant military ground equipment of any kind until 2014. It is likely that the creator was referring to a failed system referred to as Hardiman, which was developed by General Electric in the mid to late 1960s, just prior to America's involvement in the Vietnam War . *The Warframes may be Dax soldiers or low class Orokin intentionally infected with the Helminth strain of Infestation in order to turn them into controllable bio-drones to be used in warfare.The Sacrifice Media Warframe Deconstructed- Ep.1- Warframes References Patch History ;UI Changes & Fixes *The Warframe Abilities screen has received a visual and functional overhaul! **Ability information is now displayed in a more condensed form, with hover-over functionality to display specific Stats and expand the information. **A new ‘Tips’ section can be hover-overed to display tips for that respective Warframe’s Abilities such as tricks to synergize with other Warframes, most effective Damage output methods, Ability interactions within the Warframe it self, and more! **Respective Ability videos now also appear upon hover-over to add that little extra spice! This initial Ability video aspect is currently functional for Excalibur, Mag, Volt, Garuda, Baruuk, Revenant, and Hildryn! More to gradually come! **Your chosen UI Theme is now thematically reflected. *Respective Warframe Ability stats can now be seen in the Warframe Arsenal Upgrade screen. *Added stats to your Warframe’s Passive description in the Abilities menu.﻿ *Warframe Helmet blueprints are now labeled as ‘Neuroptics’. Please note that when trading components, full Warframe sets now contain Systems, Chassis, and Neuroptics (previously Helmet) as components. *Duration Mods now have an effect on toggled Abilities. **For example: Mods that added 100% duration will make a 10 Energy drain become a 5 Energy drain. **The minimum energy cost of an Ability cannot go below 25% of the base cost. ;New Mods - Ability Augment Mods (x20)! *Ability Augment Mods tweak and enhance Warframe Abilities in interesting ways. They are equipped in Mod Slots via the Warframe Upgrade Screen. *These mods can be found within the Reward tiers of Syndicates. Higher Standing will allow Tenno to access the corresponding Augments per Syndicate. ;New Customization - Sigils! *Found in the “Regalia” section of the Arsenal, equip and customize Sigils to show your loyalties and accomplishments! **Please note: All Founders will be receiving Sigils corresponding to their rank at a later Update. ;New Customization - Warframe Idles Feature! *You can now equip the 40+ Agile and Noble stances across all Warframes! Each Stance is unlocked with Platinum and will work across all Warframes once purchased. ;Ability Mod Changes: *The former 4 Ability Slots have undergone the following changes: **All Warframes have had 2 Ability Slots removed. Any Forma spent on these slots will be refunded. **All Warframes have had 2 previous Ability Slots converted to be blank polarities (unless otherwise Polarized). **All Warframes purchased or crafted moving forward will have their abilities automatically viewable in the Arsenal. **Abilities are all unlocked as a Warframe is levelled up. **Abilities are all ranked up as a Warframe is levelled up. *On Login, the following will occur for all accounts: **All highest Rank Ability Mods will be preserved and duplicated to fit the new Ability system. This means you won’t need to rank up any **abilities if you already had a Maxed (or partially fused) Ability Mod. **Two slots will be removed (prefers ability polarity) and Forma used on Ability slots will be refunded. **All Ability Mods converted to Fusion Cores of the appropriate level. *Made all Warframe components sellable (1000 credits each). *Invulnerability while casting ults removed for all Warframes. *Health, Shield, and Power Max stats will now passively increase with level. }} es:Warframe de:Warframes pt:Warframes fr:Warframes Category:Warframes